


Bitten: Merlin the undaunted

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark Fantasy, Elena michaels - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, Scary, Science Experiments, Sweet, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: My world is unique in various ways. For instance; I am the only female werewolf to have ever existed, but not only am I a werewolf, but I’m considered a hybrid- where i’m from.I’m also considered bitter, and of course a bit overbearing, Plus I can be aggressive at times...anger issues can be a real pain in the ass.  But that doesn’t mean anything to me.In all honesty, I’d rather die being who I am, then lie and say I’m something I’m not.But I can’t die; not yet at least.I was made into the monster I am today by humans.And my brother was made the same, accept he isn’t here, and i need him.My Name is merlin, Josephine, Coffman; and I am searching for My brother. He was stolen from Me, the very same day my mother was killed.I am not like most werewolves, or at least I’m not like the ones from stonehaven, so why I found myself walking amongst their land; I have no clueBut if any one of them stand in my way i will not hesitate before taking down each and every one of themHopefully it won’t come to thatHopefully they’ll help me find him





	1. My life sucks

Merlin's pov 

You know what? How about we just start from scratch.

My name Is merlin Josephine Coffman.

Daughter of mazikeen, and azarath coffman.  

Sister of Fenrir, Lenis, acela, mabel, and milo coffman.

My mother was a normal wolf, But I’ve no clue what happened to my father or even if he still exists, but if I’m being honest I could care less, that chunk of the story may not even be told until The next chapter of my life opens up.

But, When I said I wasn’t like the Werewolves from stonehaven, I meant it.

As a pup my family was taken.

I watch my mother, as she had been slaughtered by humans, and My father left the day of my birth. The humans took: me my first born brother; fenrir, along with the rest of my siblings to an undercover experiment facility.

Every day of my life, consisted of training, experimental upgrades and the next day it would repeat. Until of course one day they created something that changed my life forever.

They called it the EXCELFUSION765  

They used this to fuse me and my other trained siblings- and of course some strange witch lady--  
\--all together. That’s right you heard me, they fused us together. Each of my siblings had certain distinct qualities in which they differ from the average wolf now considering the way these four legged creatures normally look compared to us.  
Lenis, who perfected strength   
Acela, who perfected agility   
Mabel, who perfected stealth   
And Lucifer who perfected homicide.   
I guess, you could say they've created the ultimate killing machine.  
But I'm still, a living breathing creature with feelings, so trust me when I say thats not what I ever wanted to become.

The difference between me, and the wolves of stone haven, is that I was created by humans, I was created by scientists- to kill and only kill-, and my wolf-size varies depending on my anger status.

The humans used to have been able to control me, they Put a chip into my Brain for shits sake. You wanna know what I did? It took me 7 years, but I had finally managed to push the limits of my anger so far- that I had managed to tear the chip from the back of my skull with my bare claws!  
I had never felt anything so god damn painful in my life.

I could only imagine what they had done to my brother.

They tried to tell me he died, but the day of my escape i saw him. I saw him...and I-I left him.

He told me to leave him, and that he would escape with time and told me he’d come find me, but it’s been 3 years since that day. I can barely remember what His muzzle actually looks like.

He was the only one I cared about, throughout my whole life He was all that I lived for

And now that he’s gone- i can do nothing more then blame myself and never lose that hope I held the day I left him.

And I won’t ever lose it. I know he’s out there somewhere i can feel it.

\--------------------------------------------------

I could feel rhythmic beating against the floor as a group of wolves approach me from behind.

The way they smell seemed surprisingly similar to that of my own, so I could only assume they may have been werewolves, but I’m still unsure.

I scan the perimeter, using nothing more than my mind.

'Is it a mutt?'

 'I smell someone.'

'Who is this, what a strange smell.'

'Keep tracking, it might be a mutt'

3 distinct voices spill from behind me, while other voices consist of murdur, which I'm guessing could be incoming mutts. 

My radar had picked up unfamiliar and slightly friendly thoughts that remain within a 7 mile radius. Yes, i can listen in on thoughts. With the kind of power that pulses through my veins, you've gotta learn how to use it.

I growled in annoyance as I slipped into the bushes.

I stayed hidden; not only because I was a little bigger than these wolves, but because I wasn’t in the mood to fight anyone.

I know what you’re thinking, ‘You're a werewolf! You’re supposed to always expect a fight!

Well guess what? I’ll always expect a fight, but I won’t always pursue. I try as hard as I possibly can not to give into the anger.

I feel a rush of anticipation as my followers draw closer. 

I was expecting them to acknowledge my Presence but was surprised to find 2 rogue wolves emerge from the shadows; pouncing on who I assumed to be the leader based on his Posture, and mind set.

I watched as he struggled, but felt a ball form in my stomach, as more rogue wolves started to attack as well.

I knew I had to do something, and my anger wasn’t going to remain buried for long.

The scalding hot flames boiled within my veins. I couldn’t stand Mutts. Packless scumbags pouncing on a pack like that. I’ll never understand why rogue wolves even choose to live the way that they do.

I watched as the leader of the mutts tried tearing into the throat of the alpha, before I teleported right in the center of the chaos.

A few  of the northern scented wolves halted as they noticed me, but the rogues still continued to attack.I can only expect that since I practically tower over every being around here.

The alpha was barely scraping the floor, before I lunged at the rogue wolf, clenching my jaws down on its throat. I pulled him up and shook its body around like a rag doll. I heard an extreme snap as its body collided with the darkened trees.

My tongue would glide over my lips, taking in the metallic, animalistic flavour of blood in which oozed from my mouth, before roaring louder then any animal in this entire forest.

I roared in the faces of the rogues, pouncing on all of them, dropping bodies back and forth.

As soon as I was done, I felt my body begin to shrink, and I turned to the normal wolves, who all stood- paralysed in shock.

I smirked before dispersing into the vast sea of darkness that fell upon the shaded area of the woods.

I could feel them following me, so I was sure to teleport away as soon as I found myself to be in a safe distance.

I was sure to mark the place in my mind, I wanted to return at some point, maybe to fuck around in the woods, maybe even hunt there every now and then.

I also considered their scent, they smelled dramatically similar to me, which was odd, because for the longest time i thought maybe all of the other Werewolves had finally gone extinct.


	2. To be a lone wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds herself explaining to the pack about her existence but she's having quite a difficult time doing so.

Merlin's pov 

I slowly, but surely made my way into consciousness as my eyes Fluttered open.  
The smell of nature, is something I've always admired in the mornings.

I now live in an abandoned cave, in bear valley.  
I could always get an apartment, but I just don't want to Pretend to be something I'm not.

In which technically maybe I'm not Pretending, because I am half human, but for some reason that just doesn't feel right. 

As I rose, i arched my back before dipping down; sprawling my front paws forward, sticking my flank up. I yawn before straightening out the rest of my body and Shake the dirt of my coat. 

I'm Grey, but I have black sploches that Trail up my Back, and somewhat my stomach.  
My tail, is dark as night- my eyes, are a vivid shade of violet; sometimes red If I'm angry enough. 

I decided to go for a morning run, and maybe even go hunting.  
I'm still in search of my brother, but as I was asleep I came up with an idea.

Maybe If I went to that pack of werewolves could help me track him down? I'm just nervous they'll turn me down. What if they aren't like me? 

My anger becomes, almost unbearable. 

I train every day.  
Lately I've had to force myself into human form. Mainly so that i can train like that too. 

Before I escaped I discovered something about myself that I'd never expect. 

If my adrenaline pulses fast enough, i can unlock Almost infinite power in battle- it's something I like to call, mid-form.  
I feel the people I've consumed speaking with me, at that moment. And they all work as one with me, in unison. 

I shift into a large, creature shaped like a person yet I'm still a wolf. 

You know how in humans movies, They completely Over-think The vision of the werewolf? Which basically makes our kind look like some Raging Furry demon when in reality we look similar to normal American wolves. Well that's how I believe I look.

But those other wolves looked really strange, yes terrified but more strange than terrified. 

 

 

I was Going to just go back to sleep, until My nostrils twitched, flaring in protest  
I felt my world come to a hault, as that same Weird smell hit my nose. I rose to my feet, and Casted an invisibility shield.

I hid In plain sight, as a Group of wolves emerged from a Pile of Greenery, across from my cave.  
The leader, approaches first, tilting his Head in confusion.  
I read in on his thoughts as the rest look baffled, flustered, and somewhat irritated. 

'I could've sworn there was A smell leading us here.' 

I remained hidden, as he came closer and closer.  
I quickly Let down the shield, before baring my teeth and stepping back. 

I couldn't let my anger control me, nor the fear and anxiety.  
I had To follow my instincts. 

The group of wolves Heald Wide gazes, i could feel their eyes practically burning into me.  
The alpha started approaching me, but I snapped in protest. 

I felt my size Instantly start growing as my hatred grew stronger and stronger.  
He and the rest took a cautious step back. 

I felt a twinge of guilt hit my heart, and i Started shaking my head. I shook it side to side, eventually ramming my head into the wall of my cave. 

I finally snapped out of it, and turned to face the crowd of concerned wolves. I roll my eyes, and started walking towards the alpha. 

He looked at me, but motioned for me to follow him. I stopped walking and looked at the floor, hesitantly. This may have worked out perfectly, but I'm still Sceptical. 

I glanced back up at him. Then Decided to follow, maybe even answer a few questions. 

~

Once we made it to our destination, the other wolves poured into A Large Home. It looks almost the size of A castle. 

They showed me inside, finding places to change. I hear bones cracking and splitting; I can't help but cringe at the Sound. 

They shown me a room. When I mean they, i just mean The wolf, with the seemingly bleached fur coat. 

She changed, sliding clothes on after words. I Change but It takes me less than three seconds. 

When she turns around she's suprised at the sight,  --Not only was I completely dressed by the time she turned around-- but she Seemed rather suprised at the fact that I was a female. 

I cringe at the sound of bones cracking. The sound absolutely nauseated me.

All I had to do was take deep breaths and somehow quell my anger, and eventually the fer resided, dispersing into caramel coated skin. I felt the energy drain from my core, and I stumbled forward a little- due to being so light headed.

There is this madness inside of me, i can’t quite explain it. I can’t show it either, otherwise you’d probably be killed instantly.

I can’t help the thoughts that pollute my mind. Triggers have been spilled into my path, and I’m forced to endure this...endless nightmare I’m supposed to call a life.

A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. I felt my body fade back into reality as I feel many gazes practically burning me.

I roll my eyes before speaking. “What is so important, that has irked you few into disturbing my slumber.” My voice must have come off a little awkward, because of how formal i am.

I had to learn the way of humans for so long- it sickens me the way the words roll off my tongue.

The leader, Stepped forward, making direct eye contact with me.

His arms were folded over his chest. He stood very prideful, and I admired that.

The thing that bugged me was the group of shocked eyes that basically burned the fuck out of me. “You’re a female werewolf, how?” I furrowed my eyebrows, “well If I must explain I’m not like you-” before I could actually fit a word in edgewise a man with long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes interrupted me.

“yeah , I think we’ve already cleared that part up. Who are you?”

“Someone that doesn't enjoy being interrupted.” he scolded me and I smirked.

“My name is Merlin. And who might you all be?”

The alpha kindly told me the names of the men, and girl before me.

“I do suppose I owe you answers don’t I?” I asked with kind hopeful eyes, and I could already tell I was making the alpha flustered. I slightly bit my lip. “Well, I’ll explain to you anything you’d like, as long as I know I can trust you.” The man I now know as Jeremy Danvers gave me a calm smile, “don’t worry, you can trust us.”

I smiled, but looked to the ground. My vision trailed over each crevice of the hardwood floor. I leaned against the nearest wall before starting. “I had a feeling you’d say something like that.

By the way I’m not exactly a werewolf. I'm more like….a were-human.”

The group was now seated on a long Crimson shaded couch, while the alpha just leaned on a smaller sopha. “Go on.” he says with a smile, but still a curious look.

“While you all may have been bitten, and infected with a virus to become who you are...I was more like a science experiment.”

My felt my lip quiver, as a river of memories swarmed my mind. “I was a wolf before I became who I am to day. As a pup My family was taken, and brought to an undercover experiment facility.”

“Which explains why you were sleeping in a cave when we found you.” replies a very confused nick. “Yeah, I’ve never enjoyed the living confinements of your kind….anyways, They created something that made me a monster. They fused me with 7 different creatures, half being my family.”

“These people sound insane.” I scoff at the remark, which came from elana. “Well you’re right. They did the same thing with my brother. His name is fenrir. That’s why I’m here. A year ago I tracked his scent in the area where my cave was. After that I never left this spot. I’ve been searching for him ever since we were separated.”

“Where were you when this all happened?” The alpha asks, a hint of concern in his eyes, “I believe I was in Moscow Russia.” The group exchanged looks, some surprised some monotone. I could care less at this point.

“How were you able to travel this far?” asks a very suspicious clay approaching me with a slightly aggravated expression. “It took me a month to get here, but I’ve lived in that cave for about 2 weeks. “

“How old are you?” he asks,

“27.” I reply hastily, sensing an odd presence stepping onto the premises.

I smiled before saying, “now I’ve got to go, I haven’t hunted since yesterday.”

“No you’re not leaving unless I say you can leave. I’m the alpha.”

I rolled my eyes at that, then smirked. “I’m sorry sweet pea, but That’s not how I roll.”

With that I snapped my fingers, and felt my surroundings vanish- before a new setting appeared around me. “Home sweet home.” I smiled before allowing myself to shift back.


	3. Greetings and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is forced to socialize with the new pack although all she really wants is to find her brother, but she can't do it alone.

Merlin's pov

I decided to do a perimeter run, and check out the forest around here. It smells beautiful, not like the dull depressing scent of the snow back in my hometown, But a rather lovely fragrance. I’ve never been one to complain when it comes to nature, but when the smell is basically nothing I tend to get irritable.

I went for a perimeter run, caught a few rabbits and hurried home. The scent of the Northern pack soon attacks me as I pad my way towards the cave.

I felt myself fade away, as I enabled an invisibility spell. As I work my way over there, I catch sight of a baffled alpha, scanning my cave.

I faded in quickly teleporting in front of him.

I bared my teeth, in tuned into his mind. “My cave, My Territory!!!!” I snarled at their rudeness.

The alpha looked agitated, but I couldn’t care less. This was my terf, and if they stepped any farther they’d lose a limb.

The alpha ignored me, and started taking small steps toward me.

Before I could warn them any further,  I felt my inner peace, suddenly snap.

I arched my back, as the pain sent chills up my spine. My body immediately started growing.

I Looked Down at my paws before shaking my head. I tried to snap myself out of it. I kept shaking my head repeatedly, but there was something in my mind chipping away at the calmness I was wanting to Hold onto.

3rd person

The pale, grey wolf, snapped baring her teeth. Her body grew, and her eyes suddenly started glowing a bright shade of blue, and it seemed as if the energy was leaking from its eyes.

“I SAID LEAVE!!!!!!!” It Roars in the face of the alpha, who was now backing away, with fear ridden eyes.

She shook her head violently, it seemed as if she were trying to stop herself from doing something, but the northern pack wasn’t about to stay and find out. It was only a few seconds before the werewolves scurried off into the woods, dispersing in the distance.

It was hard enough for the overgrown beast to tame it’s anger, now she’s messed up half her cave as well. Her eyes slowly fade back into their normal colour, and the size eventually starts to consume her body. Her size would disend as she released a sigh.

What was she going to do now? All she wanted was to find her brother, and now she’s scared away the only werewolves in her life that could actually help her.

Jeremy apparently lead the North-American pack all the way back to stonehaven, where they changed back, and stormed into the living room to discuss the following events that have happened. “That girl isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before.”

“She could’ve easily killed us though, so clearly she could control that. Elena tries to defend the wolf girl against jeremy.

“She could be a threat to us all.” jeremy spoke through clenched teeth. “But she didn’t even attack us. Maybe she could be actually be of use.” he said after the brief silence that fell over the room. “How are we gonna get her to listen if..

A knock at the door had drew their conversation to a halt.

They all exchanged a few skeptical glances before elena went to open the door.

“........hey” elena looked a bit shocked before she spoke, “uhh...w-what are you doing here.”

The girl suddenly burst into tears, “I’m So Sorry! I don’t know what’s wrong with me! There are all of these voices in my head. I just want to find my brother….please I need your help.” the girl looked weak for once, almost as if she couldn’t hurt a fly. It was hard for elena to believe this girl was the same Raging she-wolf they followed just a few a half hour ago.

“I’m so sorry…..Uh come in.” elena spoke quietly. She didn’t really know how to handle emotions very well. She had lost her fiance just a year ago but she hadn’t really dealt with in the right way.

The girl wiped away her tears and put on a brave face before stepping into the home of the alpha.

Jeremy Looked over to merlin who; teary eyed sniffling as she looks down. She doesn’t look as harmful as she did a while ago. He could tell this girl had been through alot. There were dozens of scars and bruises that littered her arms.

He couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in her mind right now. Is she really so much of a threat? She looks almost harmless; the way she carried herself over to the couch and slowly plopped down, folding her hands between her knees. She seemed as iff she were trembling.

Jeremy walked into the room from behind her, and noticed something odd. On the back of her head there was a large gaping hole. This might have been what Merlin was talking about when she said she tore the chip from her brain, but how was she able to survive this?

“Merlin.” Jeremy greeted her before taking a seat in front of her. His gaze was awfully long, as he studied the beautiful girl sitting now sitting in front of him. She had long caramelized hair, and Dark brown eyes, with a tint of grey. She wore a Black shirt with Long sleeves, which exposed one shoulder, and she wore Tight Bluish black skinny jeans. “I’ve come to apologize. I’m not here because I wanna be...I-I just want to find my brother.” when she spoke her tone sounded soft, yet raspy. “You’re forgiven merlin. We want to help you, but you need to find a way to remain calm. Everything's going to be all right.“ replies jeremy with a sympathetic smile.

Her eyes lit up, as jeremy stood, to go get clay, out of nowhere he feels a pair of arms wrap around him. At first this startled him, but when he looked down at the seemingly frail girl embracing him, his hard gaze softens, and he hugs her back.

“Thank You!!! Thank You so much you have no clue how much this means to me” she squeaked. “You’re very welcome merlin, but we do still have a few matters to discuss.”

It took her a minute to process those words, but eventually it clicked in her head. “Oh yeah, by powers. Well I can control my wolf side just barely. I don’t understand my witch side though.”

“Well, I think we might actually know a few people who can help with that.”

Soon merlin not only looked puzzled, but rather concerned for what might happen in the near future.


	4. Cursed for eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin doesn't know what else to do. So she tries to do whatever she can, but will the pack be able to pick her up when she falls?

Merlin’s POV

After I had explained Myself to the alpha, of the north american pack, they agreed to help me.

I was now finishing up at stonehaven.  after talking with the alpha i turned to leave their home, but jeremy caught my arm and asked, “are you really going to go back to that cave in the woods?” he asks, concern hidden within his voice. “Well; I may be part human, but I’m used to living in the same terrain as I’ve previously lived when I was a wolf.”

“You know...you don’t have to go back just yet. You’re welcome to stay here, It gets really cold at this time of night.” He smiled. “I truly appreciate your offer, Mr. danvers, but I must say no. I must meet with someone by the fourth moon which is tonight. So good-evening.” I said waving sheepishly.

There was a hint of hurt in his eyes, but he still smiled and said, “well you’re welcome here anytime merlin. Good evening.”

His voice faded away into the distance as I shifted instantly vanished like a thief in the night

I thought alot about jeremy, and his ocean blue eyes. I thought of his striking posture, and the way he held himself together. I appreciate him, and the kindness that came from his pack.

I wandered aimlessly in thought, as I’d glide through the woods. The sky would growl, and lightning lashed at trees. Enveloping smaller parts of the forest in flames, yet demolished as the rain began to poor.

I groaned in annoyance as I jumped over a large creek.

My hindpaws barely grazed the edge of the water But my fur still managed to get soaked, by the rain which would rapidly slam into the flowing liquid. My paws squished against the mud, as the rain stole the dryness of my fur, and replaced it with a thick heavy feeling.

Since my body was soaked, my fur pulled downwards, with every jump, and crawl I made through the woods. Vines, and greenery would silently lap at my paws, but I ignored it. Pushing through the saturated terrain.

Once i made it to my cave, I Heaved  a long sigh, and stared out into the dark woods.

I wondered what it would take to find my brother, and what I would need to do to take control of the ancient other halves, that live in my soul.

The voices never cease to fill my head. I layed down against the hard rocky floor of my cave, and let the tears Flow from my eyes, as a dreamless sleep tugged at my consciousness.

I wished so badly I could just nuzzle my brother again. I wish I could run with him down to the meadow, Hearing him bicker with me about how annoying it is, that I never let him win. I wish we could talk about the clouds, and the colour of the sky. I wish we could all cuddle together like we did during the winter. I wish we could just see each other. One day. I would die, just to see him.

One day. The world slowly faded away from me, as I drifted away, into the darkness of sleep.


	5. Don't think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin accepts the help she so desperately needs and finds herself falling for a certain alpha while out and about. 
> 
> Not only that but the pack help her get some training in, will she be able to handle that though?

Merlin's pov

The next day I found myself gliding through the trees of bear valley. Heavy air Pours into my lungs, heaving sharp Breathes. 

My normal hazel eyes, fixated on the Creature I'm hunting down.  
The boar squeals every time I snap my jaws, just a few feet away. Then I Thought of something. 

I decided to jump, soaring through the air; and landed right in front of it. The boar shrieked while I smacked it to the ground and roared in its face.

A growl rippled from my muzzle. I licked my lips, before clenching my teeth around its neck.   
I say a quick prayer in my mind before finally snapping its splean, and I Pick it up in my mouth before Teleporting home. 

When I finally did i sighed, shuffling around my cave.   
I went over to the pile of humans clothes I've gotten from dumpster diving, selected a simple outfit. 

It was just a plain black hoodie and some grey skinny jeans. Nothing too farfetched.   
I select a gutting knife from under my rock bed, and skin the boar, thinking of my life. 

After finishing up, I started a fire and started making bacon, when a familiar scent hit my nose.   
It's not often, other wolves come across a human making bacon in a cave...well I don't think it's really something you see every day....I hope not or you really need to look into a life coach. 

Anyways, I put out the fire and placed the bacon on a rock to cool.  
I stare into the clearing beyond my cave, allowing the air to Fill me into my surroundings. 

There wasn't a creature in sight, but I am still In human form so I doubt I could find anything approaching me like this.   
I clench my fists, accidentally allowing the anger to steal me away. 

I tore my clothes as I shifted, cussing to myself. "G-GOD dammit URG I CAN'T AFFORD THESE HUMAN CLOTHES!!!!" I Roared glaring down at the torn pieces of fabric on the ground.   
I sighed and looked over at the pile of bacon next to the fire.  
I begin to salavate licking my lips. 

I pounced On the bacon and tore into it like there was no tomorrow. Every now and then I'd shoot angry glances toward the entrance of my cave. 

When I finally Finished I yawned and arched my back, before falling forward into a downward dog like pose. I then stood up straight and shook my fur. 

The same scent returned and now that I was all fueled up   
I was more than ready to pounce on Someone. I shot out of my cave running like the wind. Not because I might be Being chased or even followed. Mainly just because I like to run. 

I skid to a halt on the edge of a cliff and let out a piercing howl to the sky and my ancestors above.   
One day I hope to seek justice for my kind. And more importantly, my brother. 

I sang to the pail blue sky, a hymn for the animals that live around her if I might add.   
I love to howl, it just makes me forget the world. I really really enjoyed it.

Soon my enjoyment came to an end when the same scent, irked at my nostrils once more before I whipped my head around and roared. "Who Goes there?!! Show Yourself you nosey fiend!!" 

When a familiar black coated wolf steps out of the shadows, i ease up. "oh, it's you." I mumble to myself. I know that they can't talk in wolf form, but I don't usually talk much myself either. An excuse to say anything at all is good to me. 

Jeremy tilts his head as if asking, "why are you so far out here?"   
I motioned towards the meadow beneath the cliff. I watch the reflection of the flowers dance in his eyes. I layed down with a huff, as he approaches me. 

He playfully nips my ear, and whines. I almost glared up at him before I felt his muzzle melt into the crook of my neck. I shook my head and stood up from my spot staring at him. I look over the cliff and start backing up. 

I look at him, almost telling him what I'm about to do through the crazy look in my eyes.   
I started charging toward the edge and leap forward. 

I clench my jaws on a small branch dangling from the wall of the cliff, and use it to do a flip into the Soft patch of grass below. 

I look up at a shocked and confused Jeremy. And I just sigh, rolling my eyes. I cast a levitation spell and bring him down to me.  
When he finally lands he wobbles a little bit before shaking his fur and following in the direction I'm tilting my head in. 

There was a larger meadow down here; greenery lines the shadows and a small creak cuts through the center. 

There was A large bed of yellow flowers and I ran over to them before yipping in excitement.  
I plopped into the flowers rolling back and fourth. Soon I notice Jeremy following and hopping around me. 

I wriggle on my back scratching it against the Ground before looking over to Jeremy who has a flower pedal caught in one of his nostrils. I scoffed...well...as much as a Wolf really can scoff. At the Sight. 

He sneezes falling backwards, and i stare in amusement before rubbing my head against his neck, purring. His mussle trails over my spine, as I flick my tail against the tip of his nose. I sensed his heartbeat rhythmically flutter. 

Noticing that he felt uneasy I smiled a toothy grin which probably looked weird considering I'm a wolf. I look up to The sky, and immidiately start singing to the bright fluffy clouds which loom over bear valley. 

Jeremy then joins me, and we remain like that for at least 7 minutes. 

It wasn't long before I caught the scent of in coming wolves.  
I sighed, not really wanting this time to end. But once I meet the gaze of a surprised Elena- padding her way towards us followed by the rest of the north American pack- I knew it ended 5 minutes ago. 

I looked over to the saddened Jeremy and back to the pack. They clearly want me to follow them back, and since I did want some sort of help I followed them without hesitation. 

~

Later after we made it to their den we were all shifted back and discussing the length of my powers just as we did yesterday, in the same room. 

I was introduced to a women named Paige winterbourne.  
She told me that my powers are very unique compared to normal witches, mainly because they're all practically muffled out. 

I was fused with the witch,  whose soul remains not only within the confinement of my heart. But she remains in my mind as well. She tolf me It's going to take alot for my soul to fight for its existence because if the rest of the beings want To live, they'll fight for their right to live in my body. 

She also said that it's not selfish, to want for my soul to be the only one that exists in this body. She wanted me to Not feel like I'm a bad person just because my soul, has to force itself to kill the rest which still exist, but this will help with the muffled like stance that my powers fall apon. 

This basically means, I've gotta kill the other souls if I want survival, and I have to survive for my brother. 

Elena and clay had left to go find all the information they can about the scientists that stole my family, but they still weren't back yet.

It was hard for me to pay attention during training, I was thinking about my brother so much. 

"Merlin? Did you hear anything I just said?" I heard after shaking myself from my thoughts. "Um, y-Yeah you said um..." my eyes darted back and fourth trying to find anything around me to use as Some sort of excuse as to what she just said. 

"Y-You said I should, not Slip on..floors, m-made o-of wood." I smiled sheepishly before hunching down and nocking on the floor board. "Merlin. You need to pay attention in order to focus your powers." She replies bluntly.  
"I-I'm sorry I've just got alot on my mind."  
"like what?" Her tone softened.   
"I just can't stop thinking about my brother.."  
"What about him? Jeremy did agree to helping you right?"She asks. 

I look over the room, and notice we're alone. "I just...I'm really, really greatful for this help but I can't help but wander.  
What if I find him, and he's angry at me? For leaving him behind like that? Or what if he's not the same...what if he hates me??? Or worse... what if they did something to make him forget me?!?!" I started growing frantic..


	6. chapter 6 • Don't lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: I look over the room, and notice we're alone. "I just...I'm really, really greatful for this help but I can't help but wander.  
> What if I find him, and he's angry at me? For leaving him behind like that? Or what if he's not the same...what if he hates me??? Or worse... what if they did something to make him forget me?!?!" I started growing frantic..  
> Paige gave me a sympathetic look   
> And placed her hands on either side of my shoulder, sitting me down on the couch.

Merlin's pov

"Merlin. Why would your own brother hate you if. He not you, he told you to escape. He cares I just know he does, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now.  
You're a very unique creature and anyone who says otherwise, can take their foot and shove it up there ass, they should be thrilled to have someone as amazing as you in there life, and your brother would be proud to call you a sister. Don't worry yourself over things that are slowly unraveling around you, things may change but that doesn't mean you or the people you love have. It just means, a new day which Is just a new chance to be you."  
her Words made my heart sing, and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. "Thank you paige." She smiles, and wipes a tear away from one of my eyes. 

"Don't cry, everything's going to be alright Merlin. Don't you worry." I smiled sniffling and sucking it up. 

I stood up stiffening my shoulders and clenching my fists, "I'm ready." I say; my voice dripping in seriousness and she smiles, "before we Start, why don't we just step outside. Don't wanna break anything." I smile, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. 

~

After training for a good several hours, I figure out how to shift my powers with both lightness and darkness. 

Paige and I are in the yard right in front of stone haven, and the north American pack is observing, but yes we're all in human form.

Paige wanted me to show off my skills, and we agreed on a simple elemental spell. 

She sat down a bucket of water, a tray of ice cubes, and a bucket of dirt. She put together a small burn pile, with a pile of leaves in the center to keep it going. 

My posture stiffened as I held both my hands out in front of me.   
I started mumbling a chant under my breath. The fire slithers from its place as I shut my eyes. 

I ignore the voices of the Group, as the fire coils around me.   
The water does the same and the ice literally melted before I could do anything. Shards of ice follow the Tornado like, sheet of Water, and fire, shielding me. 

Suddenly all of the forces, coil into a ball and it hurdles toward me.   
I felt my eyes begin to sting, as the same light blue energy from a few days ago, leaks from my eyes.   
The ball slams into my chest, but I catch it between my hands. 

"Paige is this supposed to happen?!" A familiar stern voice beckons from somewhere around me, but I tried to ignore it and focus. "Merlin!! Calm down your core!! Remember what I taught you!!" I'm able to make out paige's voice. I force the blue energy from my eyes, trying to gain my vision back but I just can't. 

When I feel a scalding heat touch my chest, it's as if my skin was absorbing the energy ball. "MERLIN!!! CALL OFF THE SPELL ITS ABOUT TO DAMAGE YOUR-  
before she can finish, the pain Chips away at the center of my heart. My palms break away And my hands flail to my sides. 

The group must be staring horrified, because I let out a piercing Shriek, as the ball practically disintegrates my heart. it was burning so bad.

The energy pulsed through my veins, a thick bright light could be seen through my skin. Like cobwebs forming underneath my flesh. 

My head twitched back and fourth. "IT BURNS GET IT OUT GET IT OUT NOW!!!!" I roar, before my body immidiately goes into hyper drive. 

I accidentally started shifting, and I started to levitate.   
My body Was heavy, and my throat felt as if it were being torn apart. 

When my paws touch the earth, the scalding pain continues. I roar shaking my head. I beat it against the ground, and charge toward the gates, "DON'T LET HER LEAVE IF SHE OVER WORKS HER BODY SHE'LL KILL HER SOUL!!!" Paige screams. 

My Vision becomes blurry, as I slowly make my way towards the gate. I couldn't run anymore and the pain just wouldn't end.   
I could only whine, and flop helplessly on the ground before I'm stolen away by the dark void within my mind.   
I tearfully faded out of consciousness, just ready for the heat to either take me away, or kill me.


End file.
